


The Course Of True Love (It Ne'er Did Run Smooth)

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, F/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post on tumblr by underbellamy:</p><p>Bellarke Sleeping Beauty AU where Bellamy is a male Maleficent and wants revenge on the king for killing his mother and taking his sister so he curses the daughter Clarke but then falls in love with her but can't break his curse and everyone expects Prince Finn to break the curse with true love's kiss but he fails and Bellamy goes in and says a tearful goodbye to her and kisses her and she wakes up (essentially).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Course Of True Love (It Ne'er Did Run Smooth)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.... I saw this post on tumblr and had a great idea for an opening line. I don't own The 100 or the original post that prompted this. As usual, tumblr is erudite-princess. This is non betaed. Enjoy! Also, sorry if this is a bit rushed. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Yes this is unrealistic, yes this is shitty but I spent about three hours writing this.

"You killed my mother!" Bellamy roared at Queen Abby. King Jake had left a few moments before to get some air, and had left Abby to deal with Bellamy's wrath.

"Mr. Blake, your mother had committed a serious crime. She had been part of a plot to take down the guard and siege the castle, the head of the group told us as such. My husband was only doing his duty as a king."

"You also took my little sister. Where is she? Where the fuck is my sister? What did she do to deserve being locked up?" Abby reclined in her chair, and Bellamy felt himself get angrier as she just pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"Your sister was taken because she was impressionable and she was under your mother's care. This could mean that she could revive the plot. We need to keep our people safe, and she could pose a threat. It is for her sake and ours, quite frankly," her voice was even and cool, and it infuriated him to have this woman thinking the best thing for his sister was to lock her up and kill their innocent mother.

"At least let me see her," he pleaded, trying to take a different turn, trying to get rid of the small green sparks flashing around his fingertips, his magic itching to be used.

"Mr. Blake, we cannot let anyone see her. She needs to be isolated, at least until she is eighteen. If you wish, we can then release her into your care. It is for her rehabilitation."

"Four years until I see her again?" Bellamy scoffed, "she can be let out now, she is fine now. Come on, be reasonable. How would you-" He was interrupted by the door to the Great Hall opening and a small girl slipping in.  She was thin and had long blonde hair, which hung loose around her tiny frame. She was clutching a sketchbook in her hands and her hands were covered in charcoal. She curtsied at the queen, showing off her grey day dress, before walking over to her.

"Mother, may I please-"

"Not now, Clarke. I'm busy. Go and find your father and ask him."

"He's busy. He told me to ask you. May I go out into the grounds for a while please?"

"Not now Clarke. I'll consider it later and see if one of my maids can escort you outside."

"Mother, I'm 14. I'm old enough to go out," the girl's voice was low, pleading, and she dropped her sketchbook as she tried to gesture. She flushed, embarrassed, as she went down to grab it, and he reached down to grab it for her.

"Get away from my daughter, Mr. Blake! And this case is closed. Octavia Blake will stay locked up until she is at least 18. If she isn't fit to be released then, we shall keep her until she is ready to be released. Please leave, Mr. Blake."

"Fine. But you know what. This girl, she is your precious daughter, yes? Well, in exchange for my mother's life and my sister's imprisonment, your daughter," he glanced at Clarke, who was clutching her sketchbook still, "will be pricked by a needle on her eighteenth birthday and she will die. I think that is fair, in exchange for you taking the life of my mother. The spell can only be broken by true love's kiss," he let a burst of magic shoot across to Clarke, who stood and let the magic embrace her.

"Oh, and another thing?" Bellamy shouted over his shoulder as he left, "the curse can't be lessened or prevented. So don't try anything clever, dear Abby. It won't work."

 

"Oh, Clarke!" Abby was shocked at the warlock's curse. Clarke was even more shocked, and she felt like she was frozen to her spot.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off that much? I mean, you could have just, say, released his sister instead of just telling him some bull and letting him put a bloody death curse on me!"

"Clarke, we'll find you a husband. You know Prince Finn, from Arcadia? I think he might be your true love. We can arrange for you two to get married and then we can sort out this silly curse by letting him kiss you. I doubt Mr. Blake will be back. Come on, shall we go on a ride, just to take your mind off of this nonsense?"

 

That evening, Clarke sat on her balcony, watching the gardens. She heard a small commotion below her room, and suddenly the man from the Great Hall appeared. He pulled himself up, and she felt a flash of anger run through her.

"You put the curse on me. Why are you here?"

"Listen, I was pissed off at your mom. Now, I'm only here for you to give me directions to the dungeons or wherever my sister is being held. Can you tell me?"

"Your sister is Octavia Blake?"

"Yeah. Is she okay? Have you seen her?"

"I saw her. She has quite a mouth on her. She knocked out a guard. You see that tower? She's there. She was screaming for you. Your name is Bellamy, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks. And I am sorry for that curse. I did mean it though when I said it wouldn't be changed, only broken. I can't take it off you either."

"Go and see your sister. If you want, I can see if I can sneak up there. Check on her."

"No hard feelings, princess?"

"Well, my mother did anger you. I can understand why you did that."

"Thanks princess. See you around," he jumped off of her balcony, where he had perched, and she admired his lanky form and dark curls shaking in the night wind.

 

He came back to see her a week later, drawn to her inexplicably. He found her on her balcony, and she laughed as he leaped over the balcony fence, meeting her at the doors to her room.

"I'm meeting Prince Finn next week. He is supposed to marry me after the curse gets broken, because we met when we were children and he is infatuated with me. Mother is convinced he will be my true love. I don't want to see him again," she breathed out upon seeing him.

"Woah, trust already for me, princess? Bit hasty."

"Well, I need someone beyond my maids to talk to. You're the closest person to my age beyond Prince Finn who I know and can talk to."

"Fair point," he kept his voice quiet, as if in fear of having someone come in.

"I'm sorry to just thrust this upon you. I know, I'm being stupid."

 

More visits passed, and he found himself growing closer to the princess.

 

She met with Prince Finn, and grudgingly agreed to marry him when she got over the curse. He was nice enough, but she looked forward more to her weekly visits with Bellamy.

 

"Bellamy-"

"Clarke, we can't keep meeting up. I mean, your engagement to Prince Finn is progressing. Once the curse is broken, you'll get your happily ever after and I won't be a part of it. I'm sorry Clarke, but it is best if we don't remain friends," he leaped down, a move reminiscent of their first full meeting after the curse. He turned to look behind him once, and saw Clarke, two years since they had first met, with tears running down her cheeks.

 

He kept going back, and he watched Clarke begin to grow up fully. Her cheeks thinned out and she became slightly taller, and he found himself enchanted by her beauty, drawn back to the garden under her balcony. He knew it sounded creepy to be watching her like that, but he wanted to see her again.

 

When she turned seventeen, she invited him secretly to the ball announcing her engagement. He noted that she was stunning in a blue dress that matched her eyes, but he saw how sad she looked next to her supposed true love.

 

He left the ball after the announcement, unable to stand her look of misery.

 

(he wished he was the one by her side, the one who could make her smile)

 

Octavia was released to his custody as the announcement came that the princess had pricked herself on a needle and had died. Abby rushed everyone upstairs and called for Prince Finn to come out of the room he was in. He emerged and pushed through the crowd to find Clarke on the bed, her hair splayed around her, her lips slightly parted, and Bellamy felt a jolt of desire rush through him, the desire to rush to her and kiss her, try to wake her up.

 

He held his breath as Finn touched his lips to Clarke's, and he saw him pull back, failure running though him clearly. Abby patted his shoulder and shouted for everyone to leave. She walked out first, pulling the maid who had discovered Clarke away. He heard the queen break into sobs as the crowd left the quarters of the princess. He went over to her bedside, his eyes full of tears, and cried into the sheets.

"I wish I never cast this curse, Clarke. I wish I knew who your true love was."

 

"I love you Clarke. I know it's stupid, but I wish that you would just wake up. Goodbye, Clarke," he pulled her lifeless body towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. He released her and went to stand up, before hearing a whisper of "Bellamy?"

 

He turned to find her awake, her eyes fluttering open. He smiled, and she looked at him.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah, I did, princess."

"Good. I hoped it was you. Can you help me stand?" Bellamy picked her up in his arms and she giggled, hitting him with her fists.

"Put me down, you gorgeous brute!"

"If the lady wishes," he pressed his lips to hers again and felt a zing of energy go through him as he placed her on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her bring him downstairs, to their future together.

 

(after all, Prince Finn was only there because Clarke had agreed to marry her true love. If it was Bellamy now, that was great.)

 

(They were married three months later. He worked out that she loved him in those three months. She became good friends with his sister.)

 

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
